The Bullet to his Heart
by Angelacakes
Summary: Follow Gabriel Reyes as he tries to conquer Angela Zeigler's heart, while he tries to maintain his record as top Overwatch Agent. ReaperxMercy, slight flirt with Genji, and Jack(soldier76). other pairings open for consideration, do not be afraid to review them.
1. Chapter 1

**Before we begin please be advised this story does not in any way shape or form is canon, it is a fanfiction. None of the things that happen between the character is canon, and some of the ages have been modified so the story makes more sense. I do not own the characters used or descriptions or compared details to the characters of overwatch. These characters belong to overwatch and so does the names or specific "places" without further a do, enjoy**.

The soft beeping sounds of machinery filled the room, nothing he had not heard before for this is one of his usual visits after every case he took. Case's he was proud of taking for they showed the accomplishments of his work.

"Mr. Reyes I've lost count of how many times I have seen you in my operating table. Each time worse than before." Exclaimed the Doctor as she placed a light on the bullet wound on his arm.

"What can I say Doc' It's a dangerous world and I'm the only one who can take them on without any problems." Replied Reyes.

"That's not what I meant, I was stating you need to be more careful" replied the Doctor. Stepping away to gather a syringe and a small container of Anastasia to numb the pain that could have come with the extracting of the bullet.

"This might pinch." Continued the Doctor.

"You tell me that every time." Answered Reyes to the Doctors warning.

"Yes, I do. In hopes that it won't happen again, yet here we are." She retorted to his answer, annoyed that it had to be repeated every time.

" come on Doc' don't tell me you don't enjoy me visiting? Asked Reyes giving her a seductive look, a look the Doctor had seen plenty of time, not just by him but mostly by him. Without looking or losing focus of her work, the doctor reaches to the side of a small table to grab a small container filled with clean water to clean open wounds or to simply clean dry blood that could interfere with an open cut, she sprayed twice.

"Down boy." She said.

"ah! What the hell Doc-" said Reyes.

"Quiet you, or your wounds will be treated by Moira again, and you know how she loves to clean a wound." The Doctor threatens.

"on second thought, I did need some refreshment, thanks, doc, you sure know how to satisfy me," Reyes said with a sheepish look on his face, earning himself a death glare from the good Doctor. However, the glare slowly vanish as the wet-face of the scarred man made the Doctor lose her posture and she began to laugh, a laughter that captivated Reyes for many times. The sheepish look slowly erasing from his face and forming a smile of genuine affection.

"ahh… I'm so very sorry Mr. Reyes, I lost my self with that look, please forgive me heh" Apologized the doctor with slight giggles to herself.

The giggles continued for a minute or so more before the good Doctor went back to finishing her work, in extracting the bullet that had puncture Reyes arm.

"Gabriel." Said Reyes, causing the doctor to calm her giggles down and remain with a smile.

"Gabriel what?" questioned the doctor.

"It's Gabriel Reyes, but call me Gabriel." Stated again, Reyes. Looking at her with a soft smile and kind gestures. To which she responded with a soft grateful smile.

"well, in that case, my Name is Angela Zeigler, but you can call me Angela, outside of work of course." Answered Angela.

"What a fitting name for a Doctor." Said Gabriel in adoration as he looked at her finishing up the bandaging.

"Now, now. Flattery will only get you so far Mr. Gabriel." Said, Angela, as she clipped the bandage to assure its pressure stayed.

"well, how about Dinner? Of course, it will be my treat, what ya say Dr. Zeigler?" Asked Reyes with only pure intentions. Angela taken a bit back by the sudden invite stopped in her tracks to get his last thing before he left. He was still on the table but had sat up to look at her while he asked. Even though his chest was exposed and well toned, Angela was not affected by such silly attractions, yes it did have it's good health regimens but she looked at other things besides physical appearances.

"that sounds great, ill take you on that offer, but I choose the restaurant." Said Angela agreeing to his invite, she went to her desk, and grabbed a paper and filled it out, closing it with a smile, she handed it to him, to which he reach to grab. However, at the last moment, she pulled it back.

"sound good, so what time will I meet you?" Reyes said excitedly to being able to score a date with the delightful doctor, who saved him countless of times in the past two weeks.

She handed him the paper, ready to reply when she heard a knock on the door.

" Dr. Ziegler, the Wench with the French accent is here again, should I escort her rude, how do you say, ass out?" a woman with a doctors coat came in slightly laughing at her well thought out comment.

"Dr. O'Deorain! That's not nice! But I'm coming!" replied Angela as she passed the laughing orange hair lady.

"hahaha, always so modest, unlike that tramp out there, ugh the state of her…" said Dr. O'Deorain, smiling as Angela passed by her to greet the said woman.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't badges and bullet holes, are you missing me? Oh, you surely must." Stated O'Deorain, sarcasm filling the air.

"oh Jesus, hello Moira, what a surprise you have walked out of your office, so what do I owe such magnificent presence." Replied Reyes with as much sarcasm in his voice as he could.

"yes, I know. My presence truly is magnificent~ and if you must know, I've been working on new medical technology, thanks to Dr. Zeigler, I have more time to study and make tests of my work, its only a matter of time before I make a huge breakthrough" replied Moira, as she looked at her nails uninterested in explaining more.

"Yea, sure whatever… anyways, I'm guessing Amelie has come to pick me up." Reyes asked.

"yes, she has. hurry up and get dress, as much as I enjoy your time here, your taking way too much out of my time." Answered Moira, as she smiled, she watched him put his dress shirt on and then his coat.

"yea, yea I love you too." Replied Reyes, walking towards her way.

"try not to visit often, Dr. Zeigler is as busy as I am, and I too require her attention. She has a lot of good work with her Medical Knowledge and helps me out with small problems. With that being said I wish you a good day." Said Moira, with an honest face and a small wave to Reyes as he passed her and down the hall where Angela and Amelie, where talking.

As he took his time to walk down the hall he pulled out the small paper from his pocket that Angela had given him

"I still got it." He spoke loudly as he opens the piece of paper, to see only a medication prescription and a small message that said ' See you soon'.

" oh… she's good…" said Gabriel, closing the small paper with a satisfied smile on his face. He continues to walk until he came close enough to hear the conversation, a good manner Amelie stood in front of the Doctor, as she listens to her every word.

"thank you for picking him up once again Amelie. I really appreciate it." He heard Angela said.

"No,no, no. I should be thanking you, Dr. Zeigler, for taking care of my foolish co-worker." He heard Amelie say. She is one of the top woman workers in overwatch that came toe-to-toe with his goals. On being the best Agent overwatch has to offer.

"Aww, Amelie my chauffeur about time you got here." Gabriel interrupted the conversation with a huge grin on his face as Amelie's lips turned from a graceful smile to a seething frown. Angela, on the other hand, was calm and happy waiting for their conversation to be over before explaining one last thing.

"I wouldn't be here if someone was more careful…" she almost barked in a harsh hush tone. She looked at his dumb face that irritated her so much, especially after witnessing his uprising on cases that destroyed her chance of being top.

"Oops, sorry, sometimes good Agent have to take bullets to assure the case goes, if I do say so myself, mwah! Bon-appetite" said Reyes trying to insult her French accent.

"it's Magnifique! You son of a—" Amelie was hoping to finish her word but calm her self down rather quickly.

"ahem, so then since you are so good, you won't mind me taking the next case, after all, you do know how Jack gets when anyone is injured right?" Amelie said a smirk slowly creeping on her face. Reyes almost lost it, he forgot about Jacks rules of injure agents. Anger slowly filled his body as he watched Amelie cross her arms.

"Oh, you did forget! How sad for you, hah." Amelie laughed between the three as she enjoyed the annoyed face Reyes made.

"Oh, yea, well he won't know because I won't say anything," Reyes said, thinking that was the best response to say at the time he let words come out first before thought.

"oh Je suis desole, but you most of lost quite a lot of blood if you forgot how things work mon cher," Amelie said making Reyes take back what he said.

"oui, that's right, ill notify Jack about this visit, I'm sorry Doctor, how much time did you say again?" Amelie said with respect but also with a humorous gestor of her hand close to her ear. Angela's smile sort of break a bit by the request, but had to answer in defeat.

"a-a week at most." She answered defeated.

"Doc! What the hell! That's longer than most of the other times! I cant take that much time off!" Reyes looked at the defeated Doctor whose smile was weakening by the moment.

"Sorry, healing rules Mr. Reyes." She sadly said as she stepped a bit back with a mourning laugh.

Amelie took a step closer to Reyes and almost whispered to him.

"I hope you enjoy your week, cause I sure will…" she threaten before stepping back and laughing her way towards the door.

"Damn you bitch… ill get you, just you wait…" Reyes said defeated by his foolish actions, he could not be mad at anyone but himself. He has to accept it and continue, but on one hand, he still has a date with Angela and that calm his sorry state of being for a moment.

"Thank you, Dr. Zeigler, ill give your regards to Jack for you. Au revoir~" said Amelie

" Thank you, Amelie, if you need anything don't be afraid to contact us," Angela replied as she earned a wave of understanding from Amelie as she made her way out the door and into the purple classic car parked outside illegally.

"I hope to see you soon Doc, don't bail on me now!" said Reyes as soon as Amelie walked out.

" haha, worry not, I always keep my promise." Assured Angela to Reyes, as he began to walk out the hospital doors.

Angela waved her hand as he left the hospital doors, she smiled as he got in the car and left quickly to do what ever it was he had to do with Amelie.

"well, what is he on about?" Moira's voiced came from behind Angela, as she stood next to her looking at the door.

"he invited me out to eat." Angela responded with a giggle to her words.

"brilliant…" Moira said sarcastically.

"I had just told him to stop bothering so much, and he pulls something like this. He must really want my attention." Moira continued. As she crossed her hands in front of her chest.

"haha, oh Dr. O'Deorain, you are always against him, and what's with the attitude against Amelie, she is very nice." Angela asked with her smile.

"ugh, lets not. Those two have only brought head aches to my peaceful life, I have nothing against them, its simply tough love." Moira said as she turned to her and smile softly.

"now go, work will pick up soon, and I don't want you to be dying of hunger, the last thing I need is to nurse you back to good health." Mused Moira as she shooed Angela away.

"yes, yes I'm out shesh, you act like my mother sometimes." Angela happily responded.

"hmpf the best mother you could ever had. Now be gone! Times ticking." Moira responded with an amusing smile as she walked away to her office to take care of the remaining patients.

 **Hi guys! I really hope you enjoy this first chapter! If you want me to work more on this please do not be afraid to leave a review! Or follow the story so I know someone is enjoying it! I will update as much as I can and will continue to bring bountiful stories!~**


	2. un-wanting Vacation

The atmosphere in the room is intense, Jack, Amelie, and Gabriel sat inside as two watched one, and one glared at both.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing…" Gabriel stated, glaring at Amelie who only smirked in return as she focused her eyes from him to Jack.

"Jack… we both know this injury is nothing compared to other locations. This shouldn't affect my performance, and you know that." Gabriel continued as he had move his gaze from Amelie to Jack. He moved his hands and pointed to his wounds to specify his point as he had done other times before.

"Jack, if I may." Interrupted Amelie the smirk on her face had banished to a smile. A smile that Gabriel knew would only cause him trouble.

"go on." Jacks calm, but commanding voice accepted her request.

"Dr. Zeigler stated his wound will not heal for some time, she was truly worried for his well-being, and specifically told him to stay at home and relax. Other time, she never stated or even requested such things." Amelie said, as mature and innocent as she could.

"you damn lair! Jack, listen to me, it's not true!" Gabriel raised his voice, as he turned to Amelie only to glare before turning to Jack.

"Gabriel…" Jack said his name in a serious voice, alerting him that he was over-reacting.

"Jack, let's not waste our time, please call the hospital and end this silly farce, we both know he is lying and we are wasting time on this upcoming job, we both know I will be the best choice besides Gabriel," Amelie stated as she crossed her arms and waited for a response. A response she knew would be accepting of her proposition.

Jack glanced at Gabriel, who only stared defeated at him, but by rules, he had to comply with Amelie's suggestion.

Jack grabbed the phone and dialed a number, he pressed the speaker for all in the room to hear. Amelie simply smiled at the act, and Gabriel only tightened his fist and gritted his teeth slowly. The line ringed a couple times till it connected.

"This is O'Deorain Hospital, how could I assist you." The voice of a woman answered the call.

"Yes, This is Captain Jack Please re-direct the call to the Doctor on duty," Jack responded his voice firm and commanding.

"right away sir, please hold a moment." She replied. The line went quiet. Jack simply looked at both.

"well, this is surely a surprise. Tell me, Captain Jack, how can I be of your most utter assistance today?" Moira's voice picked up as she sarcastically answered. The face of Amelie slightly turn from a graceful smile to a look of disgust, she turned her head to the side to avoid being looked at by both men. Gabriel, on the other hand, had a small chance of hope that things might turn good.

"yes, Moira one of my guys recently left the hospital, could you tell me what his recommendations from Dr. Zeigler were?" Jack asked giving a look at each of the Agents in the room as he waited.

"Ah! Yes… how could I forget, Gabriel Reyes was recently treated for having a bullet wound according to Angela's description. As for recommendations… Nope, I don't see anything." Moira Replied. Jack a bit surprised looked at Amelie who only stared back at him with shocked eyes.

"What! No! she specifically stated for him to stay a week away from work!" the voice of Amelie erupted into the line.

"Jack, do you have dogs in your room?" Moira insulted, as Amelie simply seethed with anger. While Gabriel's face light up in hopes.

"sorry Moira, is Dr. Zeigler there? Seems we need to clear something out." Jack asked a different question.

"Sorry, she isn't available, her break started once those two left. If what you need is a recommendation for Gabriel, the best I can suggest is for him to be careful and stop being an annoyance in my hospital, if not then I can't help you, and stop calling unless its an emergency, it's a hospital, not a chat line!" Moira replied before she hanged up and ended the call.\

"Hah! See what I told you its nothing, I can take the next case! Come on Jack lay it on me." Gabriel said with a huge smile on his face and a grin that made Amelie angered at him.

"Amelie…" Jack said. Earning the uneasy Amelie to look at him.

"I'm sorry, Amelie but that seem to contradict with what you said now." Jack continues.

"Jack… wait, I know. One second please." Amelie said as she took out her cell phone and dialed a number, the confused faces of Gabriel and Jack only made Amelie hope that the call connected.

"Hello Amelie, how can I help you?" Angela sweet voice replied to her.

"Hello, Angela, sorry to bother you can you talk?" Amelie asked hoping she could.

"ah yes, what do you need?" Angela replied.

" yes, sorry mind if I put you on speaker, it seems that I need your recommendation for Reyes, there seems to be a misunderstanding and well, I wouldn't like to put your work in trouble due to a misunderstanding." Amelie tried to explain and ask at the same time.

" yes, ill be glad to help you with that, who will I be speaking too?" Angela asked curious of the person in doubt about her friend's words.

"ah yes, it's Captain Jack. Let me switch it on." Amelie pressed on her phone, as she gave a side glance at Gabriel who had his hands on his face to avoid looking at anything.

"yes, Captain Morrison. It is a pleasure to speak with you, I hope you are doing well?" Angel asked she had entered her favorite café and she had sat down before going up to order.

"I'm well Dr. Zeigler. Um, sorry for disturbing your day, could you um, tell me Reyes recommendations? I umm seem to have gotten two type and just want to confirm." Jack said, a bit uncomfortable with talking across his desk to another person cellular device.

"huh? I specifically told Reyes about his time off work, he needs to relax for at least a week, I even told Amelie, with him next to her." She said as she went quiet for a moment. " you aren't possibly thinking on putting him up to work, right captain? She continued as she made her threating question.

"NO! no. ahem no Dr., I simply wanted to verify his condition you know more than anyone I value our people. Ahem, well Dr. thank you for your time. Farewell." Jacks voice got a bit unsettled as finished what he had to say.

"okay! Great, well enjoy your day Captain, Amelie. See you soon! Bye!" Angela's cheerful voice sounded from the speaker.

"yes, thank you, Angela, till another time, I owe you one. Goodbye." Amelie ended the call with her finger, a bit flushed for making such a personal call to the good doctor. She cleared her throat.

"Ahem, well there you have it, Captain um… please continue…" Amelie's voice went soft as she directed her response to Jack, while also stealing a glanced to a shocked Reyes who had stood quietly the whole conversation.

Jack cleared his throat and got both of the Agent's attention.

"well that's been clear, Amelie you will be given the next job and I hope you're ready for it, ill brief you in a moment, but before I do. Gabriel." Jack said switching his view to Gabriel whose attention was back to him.

"the issue has been confirmed, you don't have anything against this decision correct?" Jack asked.

"no… I understand the rules of the workforce, all I have to say is I apologize for my explosive behavior to you Captain, and to you Lacroix." His voice was calm and understanding, he was serious with his reply and even though it made Amelie a bit unconformable she allowed it.

"Good, well since I've made the mistake on letting Reyes know the details of the job, I will repeat them to you Amelie, as well as the update. As you know I've always asked the Agents before even giving out the details. So I ask you, Amelie. Are you willing to take the job I'm about to offer?" Jack asked as he gave a serious face to Amelie.

"Yes, I accept it, Captain," Amelie replied.

"good, very well. As you know we have been following the traces of the Shimada Family. A family whose wealth has been obtained by corruption of the people, and influencers in the government of Japan. Though we have tried to capture them in their own playing field, the Government wants no solution to this issue due to the Shimada's known ways of dealing with betrayals. Our job is to capture them and get these streets clean from their nasty habits of making business." Jack began as Amelie listened to the information, Gabriel knowing this he stood quiet and only listened for extra details.

"so how do we capture people who are miles away from us? More specifically in a place where even the justice force is against justice?" Amelie asked confused and curious.

"Our intel has finally gather something that can help you catch on or the other. The sons of the Shimada Family will be entering our hometown, this place is low profiled and almost no problems have gotten out of hand because of us. However, they don't know that. They will be in this town for a month, you have a month to capture the two sons of The Shimada Family, sadly our intel only got the name and Description of one the other only the name was obtained." Jack continued as he pushed a button from his desk and a table slowly lowered from the ceiling.

Jack pressed another button and showed the picture of a man in a blue suit, his hair was spiked nicely upwards as his torso filled the small suit.

"This is Hanzo Shimada. The oldest of the two brothers. He is the successor of the Family name and wealth. He is quite the sharpshooter and has been shown to be quite patient. He has a variety of languages learned, he is extremely dangerous, from small details he has a tattoo on his right hand above his wrist and it covers half of his chest. he is quiet, serious, and observant. he has been registered to be interested in archery, learning about history, and dealing with his Fathers rivals." Jack said as he looked at Amelie to confirm she had understood. She had given him the confirmation and he nodded, he stole a glance to Gabriel who was listening as well to each and every detail.

"This one has not been seen, I can not tell you much on his appearance other than he is smaller than his brother and he has a tattoo on his left arm, same as his brothers it's from his wrist to his chest as it covers half of it. We don't have much intel on him." Jack ended his meeting, as he looked at Amelie.

"you have a week to find them, report to me and avoid doing things alone. Your job is to secure their location if you can bring one at a time that will increase your chances. You are allowed to do anything in your power to bring them alive here, Amelie good luck and bring us good news." Jack continued as he smiles at her before she got up.

"yes, sir," Amelie responded as she bid farewell and walked out of the office.

Jack sat back down on his chair and looked at Gabriel who was staring at him.

"w-why did you gave the intel with me here?" Gabriel asked.

"we both know you will find out one way or another, though I really wish you took things slow before heading out and relax a few days. I know you won't. I wish you took more time with the children you have at home." Jack replied.

"your right I would, as for them they are grown enough, I don't think they want me there anyway, I'm just helping them out to survive in the world when they needed help the most," Gabriel replied.

"well, I don't have another thing that can be important, so please close the door on your way out. I know your nasty habit of leaving the door open as you leave. Sometimes I wonder If you have some kind of tail trailing behind." Jack joked as his mood went from serious to relaxed.

"sigh… yea, yea, you know I'll do what you said, I do need a small break. After all ill be the one finishing this job haha." Gabriel replied as he walked towards the door.

"thank you, Jack," Gabriel said loud enough for Jack to hear.

Jack only smiled as he left the room, noticing how he left the door open. He chuckled and stood up to close it.

.

.

.

.

.

Angela had finally ended her call though it was odd for Amelie to call for such little thing she found it interesting. She got up from her seat and walked to the countered. She orders a hot tea and a slice of cheesecake. She looked outside the establishment and saw chairs and a table.

"ah sorry, could you bring my order outside? I hope it isn't much trouble." Angel asked politely

" yes, ma'am please give us ten minutes, ill bring the order out my self." Replied the man behind the counter as he smiled kindly back to her.

"Thanks!" she replied and walked outside. Finding the best view of the small forest like entrance she admires the plants the establishment had decorated their front entrance with.

Angela looked around, the quiet place in this area always surprised her compared to the couple of streets that had traffic she would have thought that you could hear at least the car honking and driving sounds. However, it was not so. The sweet sound of leave brushing against each other and the wind caressing her face gently allowed Angela to relax truly. She adored coming here, the people were quiet, and even the ones who came as couples where surprisingly respectful of the places silent people.

"here you go, Please, enjoy." The man placed her hot tea followed by the desert she had ordered.

"Ah thank you! You startle… me…" he cheery response changed to a confused one. The man who brought her the drink was not the same one who took her order.

He had black hair, and narrowed eyes, they were Dark Chocolate, jaw was well structure, and his smile was kind. He had an opened dress shirt that revealed some of his chest, and his sleeves where rolled up to his elbows. He wore a well fitted pants and dark green sneakers, a gold watch on his left arm that was covered by a tattoo that went up to his arm.

"haha, I'm sorry about that, I passed by and saw you were hypnotized by the beauty of the garden, I don't blame you it is nice, I didn't want to bother so I went inside and order. I offered to bring your order out, while mines are being made." He replied his voice was smooth and soft as if he whispered even though there was no one outside.

"Oh, sorry. I was just not expecting someone different to bring it out. Thank you. Um.." Angela replied as she stopped to ask for his name.

"Genji and you are?" he asked as he gestures his hand toward her way.

"Angela, it's a pleasure to meet you Genji." She replied her voice sounded sweet to him as he looked at her more. He looked elsewhere to avoid being caught in his staring act and pointed to the vine-covered wall.

"it's strange to see plants like these where I am from, it fascinates me when I see new things such as these." He said not really asking or telling her but simply to make a conversation with her.

"yea, I know what you mean. From where I used to be from it was mostly snowing, the area I had to attend was always covered in snow, so this is a huge change of scenery." Angela replied as she let out a soft laugh.

"if it's not much for me to ask, where is that?" Genji asked as he leaned back and watch the blonde beauty reply.

"Switzerland, home of the best chocolates!" Angela replied as she took a sip of her tea.

"wow, that sounds amazing. I'm from Japan, I'm here with my brother, we are planning on buying a home for the time we are here." Genji replied.

"Japan! Oh, I've always wanted to visit there. Well I have, but I've always wanted to go sightseeing, I've heard there's a lot of unique places to see, is that true?" she asked giving him the full attention he desired.

"Well, there certainly is a lot of things to look at haha" Genji's calm aura went west when she got a bit closer to him.

"here you go sir, your hot chocolate and chocolate mousse cake." The man who took Angela's order came by with Genji's order.

"Thanks, here you go," Genji said, pulling out a hundred dollar bill and handing it to him.

"S-sir. I can't take that, that's too much." The man tried to deny the tip.

"is it bad to tip in America too?" Genji asked, more like asking Angela than the man.

"well it isn't bad, just that usually people don't tip that much," she said softly, not interested in the huge amount of money he was giving.

"my man, here ya go, its what I want to give, now head back seems you have a new customer at the counter," Genji said rushing the man out to his work.

"T-thank you, sir, God bless you." The man replied and went back to his workplace, pleased with what was given.

Angela had focused on a patch of flowers that bloomed in the small garden, the colors of them were good to her eyes, warm colors like orange and red, even a slight pink but even so they were calming and relaxing.

Genji quietly stared at her, as much as he could. The way her face relaxed as she stared away from everything caught him in a trance, she was beautiful and her attitude seems kind. She was attentive to certain things and when she wasn't she would focus on other things. The way he supported his head with his hand as he gazed at her, caught the attention of Angela.

"is something wrong?" Angela asked cocking her head slightly to the side.

"sorry, you're very enchanting," Genji replied. The way a smiled form on his face cause Angela to blush slightly, as she returns the smile he gave to her with one of her own.

"thank you Genji, that's very sweet of you. I hope th-" she replied but was cut off by the sound of her alarm.

"oh… well, Genji seems that my time is up. I have to head back to work." Angela stated, as she began to gather her things, and left some money on the table, a tip and the amount she was supposed to pay.

"w-wait! Angela, umm I was wondering will you be here tomorrow?" Genji asked before Angela walked any more away from him.

"yes, ill be here tomorrow around the same time! It was nice to meet you Genji!" She replied before leaving the establishment and turning right.

Genji stood up from the table, taking his chocolate he watched as she left with a grin on his face, he brought the cup of chocolate to his lips and took a sip out of it. He began to walk out of the place and turn left. Hand in his pocket and chocolate in the other, he walked until he saw his ride and got on.

"let's go back," he said as the car started and made its ways back into those busy streets.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The sun had begun setting, and a car stopped at a small house, two light shown from outside the home, the sight of those lights brought him a bit of joy even though he knew what kept those lights on. He got down from the car and collected the bags from the car as he walked up to the door and opened it.

"Your home early, brought anything to eat?" a feminine voice greeted him.

"yea I brought some Mexican food, Olivia, where's Jesse?" Gabriel asked as he looked around as if somehow he would see him through the house.

"yea… he is knocked out cold, but just give him a moment, he will be down after you open those bags of food." Olivia said as she brought some plates from the cabinets and eating utensils from the kitchen drawers.

Just as she said once the plates were put down and the food open, footsteps sounded around the house.

"there you go Pa, here comes Jesse," Olivia said as she got some food from the center of the table and guided to her plate. Only for Jesse to come from the side and take a mouthful from her plate.

"Hey! Get your own!" She said as she began to hit him with the tortilla she had taken out to make a taco out of.

Jesse, enjoying her reaction glance at Gabriel.

"Hey pops, nice seeing you out so early. What's the good news?" Jesse said, as he grabbed a plate and began to serve himself some food from the center of the table where the plates and buckets were in full glory.

"got a week off so, ill be here for some days, so if you want something or do something count me in," Gabriel said as he got a mouthful of beans and rice.

"Pa, seriously use a tortilla, watching you eat like Americans make me feel weird," Olivia said as she pointed her spoon at Gabriel.

"Its just rice and beans! And may I remind you I am American. Me no spika Espanol!" Gabriel tried to reply in Spanish but backfired delightfully to Olivia's liking.

"ah, that's always good to hear you try." She mused.

"anyways, we can finally go to that rodeo that I've been wanting to go." Jesse changed the subject as he waited for his father's answer.

"you know that doesn't sound half bad," Gabriel replied, taking a bite of the taco he proudly made.

 ** _Phew! Am I glad to have finish this chapter I made it extra long and I do hope you enjoy it!_**


End file.
